Getting Caught
by Lee-SenRu
Summary: Draco's mom is constantly introducing him to ladies she thinks he might fancy. She fixes these meetings because she believes that he must get married soon. Now, he's to meet another lady. But, his mother got another ace up her sleeve. chap 7 up! HGDM.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Lee-SenRu  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that J.K.'s.  
  
Summary: His mom is constantly introducing him to ladies she thinks he might fancy. She fixes these meetings because she believes that he must get married soon. Now, he's to meet another lady. But, his mother got another ace up her sleeve. And she's using it now.  
  
Author's note: This is the third fic that I wrote. I formulated the plot last March... At least I think so. I'm not really sure. But I only got to post this now. There is also another story that I made with this one. I posted them at the same time. I hope you could also check it out. It's called, "Never Thought It Could Be You."  
  
The pairing is not final yet so please tell me what kind of pairing would you like.  
  
I like DM/HG pairing because I like people who have strong personalities. And I find more spice in a story that both of the characters don't agree with each other much but they don't let those arguments interfere with their happiness with one another.  
  
I hope you like this story coz I am having fun writing it and imagining the conflicts that might arise between the two of them. Will they find love with one another or find love in other characters of the story? If you want to find out just keep on reading the story!  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
WHAT IS IT NOW????  
  
"I will not abide it!" The conversation could be heard through out the manor. Actually it wasn't a conversation... It was a shouting match. Those living and serving in the manor were already used to this kind of discussions. It was an ordinary event in the manor. Not something to be worried about.  
  
They often had a loud conversation when the lord's mother is finding a suitable lady or another for the lord himself. Sometimes the conversations become a sort of play for those living in the manor. They (the conversations) were like plays that the people and house elves alike were watching. And when the play stops you will wait for its continuation or sequel. It was fun really. And when a conversation begins everybody around the manor will stay quiet and strain to hear what the mother and son were arguing over. It sometimes becomes a comedy act. The servants in the manor even place bets on who will win the argument the mother and son were arguing about. Right now the mother was leading two to one.  
  
"Honey, it will not be as bad as you think..." the lord's mother said in a placating tone.  
  
"Yes it will!" if it was possible, the shout even grew louder.  
  
"You're being really unreasonable!" The lady threw her hands up as if giving up.  
  
"Mother, I will pick the bride who I am going to marry!" the lord 'told' his mother.  
  
"If it were left for you to decide, you would not even marry." His mother retorted.  
  
That was true. And so the son did not answer his mother for he knew that he was just going to lie to her. And there was no point in lying to his mother. Even if he tried it would still get him nowhere. It was like she could read his mind. Even though he can fool other people into anything (even sell their souls) with his golden tongue he could never fool his mom.  
  
The mother knew she already got her son in that remark. So she pushed her advantage and did not allow her son to offer more arguments. And, she knew her son's weak points and that is why she's aiming for them now. "Son, I am nearing my time to leave this earth. Before I pass away, I want to see you settled down. I want to see my grandchildren. I'm not telling you to marry the lady. All I am saying is that you meet her. And if you decide that you like her, then it's good. If not, I will not press you to marry her. We'll just see what happens tomorrow."  
  
Her son looked like he was going to balk at this. So she said, "Please, son?" looking at her son with soulful eyes.  
  
"Oh, alright." He agreed reluctantly. "But only if you promise not to press me if I don't like her." He already knew he will not like the lady that his mom wants him to meet. He has met a lot of ladies for the sake of his mom's feelings. And from past experiences, they would possess a fortune, be beautiful but with no brains and they will have really big butts insuring that she can have lots of children. That was just not his criteria for a woman to wed.  
  
"I promise." She already knew what was running in the head of her son. But then her son will just have to be disappointed. Because, the lady she found will be perfect for him. He will finally meet the woman that will knock him down. He will not know what hit him...hehehe... Her son will finally meet the sole woman who can tame the Dragon.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Note: You think I should continue? Review! Let me know your thoughts. Should I continue the story? If you don't think so, I would not continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I was planning on making the 1st chapter of this story last night even though I had to do my assignments. But, I fell asleep. And not only that! I was not able to make my assignments in Calculus and Trigonometry! It's not really that bad for I went to school early and I was able to copy the assignments.  
  
I would like to thank all of you who reviewed:  
Fizzy-tizz, evergetthefeeling134, elraralia,storywriter10791,  
XXxChickenxXX,  
jenn, rising,tide, madcow,sweet-77-thang, Athena malfoy, Lady Paine,  
michelle: Thanks. I'm glad you like the story. If you want to find out the pairing just read the story. And I hope that you will tell me if you have any suggestions.  
  
muggle lover: I'm sorry if there were a lot of errors in the grammar. I was just too sleepy and after all English is not my first language. To my friend Ellie: Thanks for reviewing. Ummm... thanks for being a friend.  
  
I, honestly, was not expecting many people would like the story because I was very sleepy that night that I created the story. But I'm happy that you people likes the story or even bothered to read it.  
  
And in truth, I just updated this story so soon because of the positive reviews I got. I was not yet planning on making this chapter. But since a lot of you reviewed, I felt I had to make this chapter for you guys. I hope you like it.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Draco did not know what he was getting himself into.  
  
He thought he and his mother was just going to attend a mediocre ball. Nothing grand. But his mother being who she is just happened to have brought him to one of the most awaited and hardest ball to get into---his mother though did not have any problems acquiring an invitation. Not only was it the most awaited it was also the most boring. Draco disliked going to soirees and balls. It was just plain too tedious.  
  
It was still early and Draco was already bored. From his position behind the glass doors, he scanned the crowd dispassionately through the clear glass.  
  
Draco sighed and lightly leaned his back against the door and again thought about escaping and going to his club or mistress's house to pass the night.  
  
The more Draco thought about his present predicament, the more he wanted to be anywhere other that this boring place. But Draco never backed out on his word. He gave his mother his word that he would meet this girl that his mother wanted to introduce to him and he was going to keep his promise. Besides, he already knew that the meeting with the girl that his mom wants him to meet is pointless.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open, drawing his attention from his thoughts and also causing him to tumble a few feet. He almost lost his balance. He turned to look at the person who intruded his thoughts.  
  
It was a lady.  
  
Draco's irritation evaporated. He wondered if an angel was coming to call on him. Standing there in the middle of the doorway, in front, of him was the most beautiful female that he ever had the pleasure of seeing. Though he did not move or show any outward reaction his surprise was great. His heart was hammering a wild beat and he suddenly did not seem to remember how to breathe. He could not catch his breath.  
  
She looked like an angel. Draco did not even want to blink for fear that the vision in front of him will vanish if he closed his eyes for a second or even a fraction of a second.  
  
She was an exceedingly beautiful woman. Her eyes were so incredible that they captivated him. They were the most glorious shade of green. The green of his valley, he thought to himself, on a clear, moonlit night.  
  
She was staring at him. Draco stared right back.  
  
A number of minutes passed while they both stared at each other. Then, she commenced walking in his direction. As soon as she moved, Draco quit breathing. The muscles in his chest contracted painfully. His vision was blessed with auburn-colored hair. His eyes saw the candlelight played with the color of her hair. It was the color luminous as fire.  
  
Draco noticed the magnificence of her clothing when she neared him. The quality of her clothing indicated a great deal of wealth. The green satin of her clothing matched the color of her eyes. They made her eyes look even more exquisite. She was very appealing, much too appealing for his peace of mind.  
  
She stopped when she was a foot or two away from him. Her gaze was now directed to his chest. She did seem to want to meet his eyes.  
  
His angel was obviously frightened. Her hands were shaking and she was clutching a small white bag to her bodice and he noticed that her hands were already white because of her very tight grip on her bag.  
  
He did not know what to make of her. But he did not want her to be afraid of him, Draco admitted to himself. This made his frown to increase.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked his tone brisk.  
  
"Looking for someone." She answered. "Are you Duke Malfoy?"  
  
Her voice, he noticed, was husky, whisper soft.  
  
"Look at me when you ask your question." He demanded. "I will not answer your question otherwise."  
  
"There, you happy now?" She returned. "Now answer me. Are you the duke or not? I need to speak with you in private. It is very important."  
  
She complied with his command and met his eyes, revealing stormy eyes. Indicating that she was not timid as he first thought but that she was just trying to hide her temper away from him.  
  
"Yes, I am Duke Malfoy," Draco said. "What is it you want from me?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Author's Note: This chapter ends here... hehehe... I just wanted to tease you. What do you think does she need from Draco? So what is your opinion of the story so far? I will reveal the lady's identity in the next chapter. So you better wait. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I really was not planning on making this chapter now. But I've got nothing to do tonight. I'm waiting for my mother's call. She's mad at me and I'm awaiting the sermon that I am undoubtedly gonna have. I just hope that it won't last that long for I know that if she keeps it up too long, I'm going to cry.  
  
Jenn: I'm glad that you think that it was a nice chapter. I'm glad to hear it. I would like to make a deal with you. Ummm... I will promise to update at least once a week. But I can't promise that they'll be too long coz I'm in my graduating year and I'm too busy sometimes in making my assignments that I can't risk making a very long chapter and Monday to Saturday I have classes. Sunday is the only rest day that I've got from school. And, that's also my day in making my assignments and sometimes studying for mastery tests.  
  
NotreDamegirlie: I'm really sorry if I go tit all wrong. I was just too carried away thinking of the image that Hermione was in my mind that I quickly forgot all about the color of her eyes.  
  
Tiger-Lily-Sweetheart: thanks for liking my story. I really appreciate it when people review and tell me positive things about what I have done.  
  
Muggle Lover: I love it that you said that my writing improved. Ummm... to answer your question, I'm a Filipino. And therefore, my primary language is Filipino. I also know the two dialects from our country: Visaya and Ilonggo.  
  
Priestess: as you can see, I've updated earlier than I'm known for.  
  
Alexpotter: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When she learned that he was the one she was looking for, her entire demeanor changed.  
  
"I would very much like to throttle you your grace. But, your laws would not likely smile upon that course of action." The angel answered in a mild tone belying the stormy eyes that he has revealed a while ago. It was as if they were talking about the weather, not about her throttling him.  
  
Whether he liked it or not he was intrigued. He did not know what his angel meant by her words. But he thought with a smile, he would gladly give in to her wishes in exchange for a swift kiss from her. "Why, my lady, would you want to throttle me?" Draco's voice sounded gruff even to his listening.  
  
"Because I believe, your grace, that you are the most unfeeling man I have ever chanced on encountering or hearing about." The vision answered.  
  
Draco's brows knotted in confusion. He still did not understand what she was saying and his next words told her as much. "Kind lady, I do not understand. Will you please enlighten me?"  
  
"You, sir, are a jerk, a lout and a jackass."  
  
"What?!" Draco fairly shouted. "Would you please repeat what you said?" He doubted what his angel was telling him. By each passing second, Draco was changing his mind about calling her an angel for she was certainly proving that by each word she utters.  
  
"Are you deaf?" the she-witch asked Draco. "Very well. I called you a jerk, a lout and a jackass." She repeated for his benefit.  
  
Draco was aghast by her audacity to speak to him in such manner. Did she not know his power in society? Did she not address him by his title a while ago? He could bring her down to ruins if he wanted to. Draco could spoil her chances in ever being invited again to a ball, let alone being asked her hand for marriage by any man. No one would ever dare his wrath. Was she dumb or something? "I was hoping I did not hear you right." Draco said in perplexity.  
  
"What say you, your grace?" she asked.  
  
As if she was daring him. Daring him! Ha! What a laugh. She was so small compared to Draco and she dared to answer him like that. His title alone should have warned her off but no. Was she not afraid of him? If not by his title, by his size even? She must be daft. For that reason, Draco did not lose his patience with the girl. Was she a man Draco would have boxed him already. Draco had to shake his head over her very odd behavior.  
  
"You know what? You should thank the Maker that you are a female. If not, I would have challenged you already or beat you into a bloody pulp at least for what you have said and for the manner that you have said it. Such audacity is unfound."  
  
"Well, it certainly seems that you have found such audacity for I am now talking to you in such a manner." She answered him seemingly undaunted by his words. "You people place much importance for titles. It is not so in our country. We are all equals. No one could act high and mighty back in our place."  
  
Draco was confused by her words. She was implying that she was not from here, in this country if what she' saying is to be believed. Draco was willing to believe her just so he would not be required by his mind to find a way to punish her. "So, my little miss, you are not from around here?"  
  
"No, I'm not. This place you call London is far too crowded for my taste." She answered. The force was still not away from her tone of voice.  
  
Draco was still befuddled by her anger at him. "I will know your name and you will state your reasons for being angry with me."  
  
"I'm sorry if I have not told you sooner. I am Hermione Granger. And, I am mad at you because you have ruined my friend's plan on getting married with her true love. Your mother is going to introduce you to her and your mother also let it be known that you are going to propose to her."  
  
"But---" he said. She was putting herself into needless trouble in approaching him. Not that he did not like it that she approached him or anything, it's just that he never had the intention of marrying the lady that his mother was going to introduce to him.  
  
But she cut him off. She did not pause for a breath. She continued before he could utter another word.  
  
"Of course, you being a duke and her love only being a viscount, her parents would prefer you over him. You are such an ass!"  
  
"But---" Draco said again as if to cut her words off.  
  
"Oh! I feel like squeezing the breath out of you! Oh! Blast it! You make me so mad!!! I could put a jinx on you!" she continued to rattle on and on.  
  
But Draco was tired of being cut off. He firmly put his hands over her lips to cover it and to make it impossible for her to open her mouth. "Now, my little miss, I will tell you one thing. I DO NOT intend to wed whoever my mother introduces to me. I am not crazy enough to do that. I am here because I made a promise to my mother and that is all there is to it. You can inform your friend of that. Alright?"  
  
At her nod, Draco continued. "You on the other hand I'd want to have."  
  
Her eyes widened at his words.  
  
"Ummm... I would let you go now, only if you give me a kiss."  
  
She seemed to have difficulty taking his words in.  
  
"Nod or shake your head. Do you agree or not?"  
  
She started to shake her head but she changed her mind she heard his next words. "If you don't agree I'll just have to..." Draco let the threat hang.  
  
Hermione thought about her options. Saying yes to his absurd request was out of the question. But if she said no, this man would just keep covering her mouth until the time came that she gave up. She could feel that he was a very stubborn man and he did not seem the man to give up. Hermione sighed and nodded her head.  
  
Immediately he let go of her. "Okay, your grace I would like you to close your eyes for I am most shy."  
  
Draco thinking that she meant what she said closed his eyes. He was waiting for his kiss. But when seconds flew by and still he did not taste her lips, he opened his eyes. Only to find that his angle was already running towards her companions.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Author's Note: So, what do you think? Please, oh, please! Oh, please, review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note #1: Hi people!  
  
I'll make this note short.  
  
To those who reviewed: Umm... I really appreciate the reviews. Thank you. Please keep on reading and reviewing my story. I'm really glad that you people are interested in my story.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
At first, Draco had trouble taking it all in. But after a few seconds of perplexity on Draco's part, he laughed.  
  
It was a booming sound that echoed in the silence of the night.  
  
Draco leaned back against the wall clutching his stomach. That angel of his was beyond intriguing!  
  
He knew that he was supposed to be mad at her.  
  
But to be truthful and honest, he was not. It was odd to find a woman not intimidated by his size. But he found that it was refreshing to meet a woman totally unafraid by his size, his title and his wealth. He thought that no woman would be that bold to show it and say it in his face. It was shocking and rejuvenating.  
  
It was true that he was disappointed that he did not get to kiss her but the restoring feeling that he got from his precious moments with her overrode the disappointment.  
  
And, he knew that he was still going to meet up with her. She said that she was a friend of that girl that his mom was going to introduce her to. Maybe his angel was going to be with that girl that he was supposed to meet. Well, if she's not with the girl that he was supposed to meet, he'll just look for her and find another way to meet her.  
  
Now, Draco did not want to leave. It turned out to be a great night, a progressive night, now that he has met that angel with red hair. Hmm... his mistress would just have to wait. Probably he would not go visit his mistress, Allanna, tonight for that matter.  
  
He had a reason to be happy about this meeting with this girl that his mother wanted him to meet after all --- Even if it's not the reason that his mother wanted him to have.  
  
Draco continued to think fanciful thoughts about his angel. With his angel still in his mind, Draco went in search for his mother.  
  
Hermione ran as fast as she could. She immediately scanned the room and found her friend in a dance with the Viscount Potter. Hermione sighed deeply. Well, she'll just have to wait until the dance is over so that she can talk to Ginny and tell her friend about her encounter with the Duke Jerk. Oh that stupid---  
  
"My dear, where have you been?" the voice of her guardian's voice startled Hermione away from her thoughts.  
  
What to say? Hermione racked her brain. "Anna," addressing her guardian "I just went out to the terrace for some air." And met this lout of a duke, Hermione silently added.  
  
"Dear, next time you should tell me. The gentlemen in your list have been awaiting to have a dance with you." Lady Anna said in an admonishing voice.  
  
Hermione heard the worry in her guardian's voice. "I'm sorry, Anna." Hermione said immediately contrite. "I just forgot about them."  
  
"Well, next time try to remember. Alright?" Anna said; always ready to forgive her ward.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Well, no matter. There are more important things to worry about. Just like the---" She broke off because the dance just ended. Ginny and the viscount were already making their way towards them.  
  
"Good evening, my lady" the viscount bowed to the mother of Ginny. "Miss Hermione." the viscount said in greeting when he saw Hermione. "I return to you, Lady Virginia."  
  
But Lady Anna was not paying attention. She was looking behind her daughter and the viscount. "Oh there you are your grace!" she said to the ones behind them.  
  
Hermione looked behind her friend. And, there was the odious duke himself with- Hermione guessed - was his mother.  
  
Draco, with his mother at his elbow, made their way through the crowd. Then, he saw his angel. The look of pure loathing in her eyes made him want to laugh again. He settled on a smile instead.  
  
His mother called out a greeting to the Lady Anna. She introduced him to another lady who he presumed correctly was the best friend of the angel.  
  
He looked at her in passing. Compared to his angel, the one his mother wanted him to meet was a wallflower. She looked good but not as good as his little angel.  
  
Draco was only paying half an ear to the introductions. His gaze was directed to his angel.  
  
Currently, his angel's eyes were shooting fire at him. She really had expressive eyes. Draco wondered how her eyes would look like when he kissed her.  
  
Draco looked again at the other girl. IT boggled the mind. What was his mother thinking? He did not know what his mother was thinking when he wanted him to meet this girl. He could have his angel instead.  
  
The little elbow that his mother gave him brought him back from his reverie. He looked at her. And, he saw the venom that was shooting out of her eyes. IF the venom was real, Draco would have been dead already.  
  
"My dear son pay attention, will you?" his mother hissed at his ear.  
  
He looked at his mother and smiled. "I'm sorry, mother."  
  
Then, he brought his gaze to the girl that his mother wanted him to meet. He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "It's nice to meet you, Lady--- -" Draco racked his brain. But he could not remember the name that his mother told him in the introductions.  
  
"Lady Virginia." His mother hissed at him.  
  
"Lady Virginia." Draco finished. He stood back and only realized that there was someone beside the girl. From the looks of him and the way that he was glaring at him, he assumed that it was the viscount his angel was referring to. It was really funny. This man was jealous at the simple kiss in the hand that he bestowed the girl.  
  
He looked at his mother. "I am not interested in her." He whispered into his mother's ear.  
  
Him mother did not show an outward emotion. She continued to smile and talk with the girl's mom.  
  
Since his mother was doing that, Draco went to greet his angel. He took her hand in his and brought it to his warm lips. "Good thing you did not give me a hard time looking for you." He murmured. "You still owe me a kiss you know."  
  
At his words Hermione gasped.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Author's Note #2: So what do you think? Is it good? Do you like it? Please do not forget to review. I would really appreciate it. 


	5. Author's NOte

This is an author's note only.  
  
I would like to clear things up. This story is an AU; or whatever you call it. It's also historical or something like that. Don't you like it?  
  
Well, I just like historical stories. Maybe because all the books I like are like that.  
  
I'm sorry if I did not make that clear yet.  
  
I have said enough. You'll just have to read the story so that you can understand the story better and better.  
  
Ummm... in case you want to know the books I read are the stories of Johanna Lindsay, Julie Garwood, Jude Deveraux, Judith McNaught, Elizabeth Lowell, Catherine Caulter, Nora Roberts, Susan Elizabeth Phillips, Dan Brown, Sandra Brown, John Grisham, and many many more. 


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hi everyone! I just want to thank all of you who read and review this story and all of my stories. Thank you very much! I hope you like this chapter. This chapter will not be very long though. I hope you understand. I just cram this writing time when I arrive from school and before we eat our dinner. (Sometimes I arrive at 5 o'clock in the afternoon sometimes 7:30 in the evening. It depends.)  
  
Getting Caught  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Hermione arrived at her guardian's house from the ball feeling really funny.  
  
She went up to her room to change her clothes and sleep. Her lady's maid was just fixing her hair and plaiting it for the night when the image of the lout from the balcony.  
  
She somehow could not erase that odious man from her thoughts. The thoughts that Hermione had were not of romantic notions but were somehow ... hmmm ... murderous? ... Hateful? ... Just plain ...  
  
Oh! ... How she really wanted to bash his head, wring his neck, box him or kick him ... anything! ... just so she could hurt him or something! Oh! That man truly infuriated her!  
  
The audacity of that man! Grrr! Hermione really wanted to hear his bones break and to see him in pain! Huhhhh!!! The nerve of that man!  
  
Oh my gosh!  
  
Hermione really wanted to hurt him badly! To remind her of her owing him a kiss???!!!!  
  
She only agreed because she wanted him to let go of her.  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
Take control of yourself, Hermione... Breathe in breathe out... Slowly... Forget about your anger. Hah! Inhale...hah... exhales... huh...  
  
But... OH!... I can't do this!... Control! Control yourself!  
  
After a few coming breaths Hermione did regain her composure.  
  
Hermione looked on to the brighter side. At least, she did not have to see him anymore. It's not as if he'll be attending the parties and balls that she wanted to attend.  
  
Will he?  
  
As soon as the thought crossed her mind, Hermione discounted it. It was highly unlikely. And besides, he would not seek her out, right? Right.  
  
Then, she dismissed he maid. She sat on the chair near the hearth and thought about everything that happened that night. After sorting it all out in her mind, Hermione felt calmer and more at ease, and the exhaustion just caught up on her. In fact, she was so worn-out that the moment her head touched her pillow she fell asleep.  
  
##############Draco's POV##############  
  
Draco did not immediately go home to his house after the party.  
  
He thought about going to the house of his mistress. But he was not really in the mood. So, instead of visiting his mistress, he went to his club instead.  
  
He ordered a drink.  
  
When his drink arrived, he swirled the contents of it. He tried to analyze what happened earlier that night.  
  
He already told his mother that he was not interested in the Lady Virginia that she wanted him to meet. True, she was not bad in the eyes but she just next to his angel and his every thought about anything else aside from his angel flew out the window.  
  
It was really disconcerting this thoughts that he had of her. Draco sighed. He never felt this way about the women that he wanted to bed.  
  
He took a big gulp of his liquor. He once again stared at the mesmerizing color of the liquid and once again contemplated his actions and behavior towards his angel.  
  
Since the moment he met her earlier that night she did not seem to leave his thoughts. Even when they were at the table eating he was looking for her. And when he found her he kept on looking back at her to see what it was that she was doing.  
  
Draco had to shake his head over his thoughts. He leaned his head back on his chair and sighed. This was proving to be very interesting. But he had to make sure of what he was feeling. Maybe it was just temporary insanity or something like that.  
  
Well, he was just going to have to try to keep himself away from her for a few days. And if his desire to have her is still there, then and only then will he act on it.  
  
With his thoughts in order and him already having a plan, he placed his cup down. He placed some bills at the table. And then, he stood up and went home.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ...  
  
Author's note: there's really nothing much that happened in this chapter. It's just about their thoughts and different reactions to their encounter with each other.  
  
The next chapter will be much more interesting. I promise. Maybe I will not update for 2 or 3 weeks in August. I'll be studying. Coz, we will be taking our college entrance exams and after that we will be having our periodical exams. Ummm... I am just informing you in advance so that you will not wonder when the time comes.  
  
And, please don't forget to review this chapter.  
  
I would really appreciate it if you do review.  
  
Thank you very much!  
  
I hope you liked this chapter! 


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

No sooner did Draco arrive in the foot of the front steps of his house did he quickly discard his notion of staying away from his angel.

After all, she did still owe him a kiss.

There was no harm in collecting a debt, right?

Yeah right!

Draco was so enmeshed in his thoughts that he did not notice where he was headed.

He 'accidentally' banged into the front door.

(This swiftly and PAINFULLY made Draco realize what he is doing and where he is.)

Draco muttered a curse and his hand immediately went to his forehead!

He was still cursing under his breath when the front door opened and revealed his butler, Illidan, "Are you all right, my lord?"

"Yes…yes…I'm fine…" Draco answered as he went inside the house.

"Let me get something cold to put on that bump my lord."

Draco immediately stopped his butler from doing that with a "No… no… I'm alright… don't worry."

He went up the steps. And, by the time he entered his room, his head did not hurt anymore.

With the pain gone, Draco was able to once again return to his thoughts about what he was going to do in the morning. He quickly formulated a plan and went to sleep.

Draco woke up feeling light hearted. He remembered his plan about paying his angel a call. He quickly called in the servants for his bath. He went through this with a very happy feeling and he got dressed and went down for breakfast.

He was just going out of the front door when he remembered a slight problem.

He had this very LITTLE problem…

Just a very small one…

A really really tiny trouble…

It's really nothing to get worried over…

Ummmm…

HE DID NOT KNOW WHERE HIS ANGEL IS STAYING!

Draco gave himself a swift kick in the ass for forgetting something as important as that! How could he visit his angel if he did not know her address?

He couldn't possible knock on every door in London so he could find her. That, would cause an uproar if anything else. He could just imagine the tabloids… "The Duke of Blackhope Knocking on Every Door in London!"

He quickly retraced his steps and went to ring for his butler.

Draco racked his head… How could he find her? Where is she staying?

Oh! He must be staying with that Lady that his mother introduced her to since she said she was not from around here! Yeah! That's right!

His butler came.

"You called for me, my lord?" the butler asked.

"Yes, I need you to go to find the address of a certain Lady…"

A/N: Sorry for the very short chapter. This chapter has been in my computer since July and I only continued it up to this point. I'm very sorry if it is too short. It's just very hard to make a chapter of my story because there are just too many assignments and quizzes and mastery tests every week. I just can't find the time to make a chapter. May be this Christmas break I can find some time to make a few chapters… I'm really sorry guys…


	8. Chapter 8

Trying to come back to writing after a few years.

Hope people could would still read this. And find some entertainment in it... ^_^

Chapter 7

The next morning, Draco was itching to find out where his angel was living.

_'Patience, Draco. Patience.' _was the mantra that he kept repeating in his head everytime he thought about it.

He went to the dining hall to have his breakfast and read his morning paper. Illidan was probably being his competent self and doing his best to find his angel. The fact that he was chomping at the bit to see his angel again was not going to do him any good.

He decided to focus at his normal routine for the day to distract himself until his butler could give him the information that he needed. That decided, he rose from the table and started to go to his study and to attend to business as usual.

"Good morning, your grace." Duncan, his secretary greeted him at the door of his office.

"Good morning, Duncan." Draco said as he seated himself behind his table. "Tell me what we have in our plates for today," he continued as he motioned for his secretary to take his seat. "Any problems in the factories that we have? And do we have more information about the business proposition that our good friend has tipped us of?"

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, the angel was having her devil of a time practicing patience too. On different things entirely.

Hermione was at her wit's end trying to extend her patience at being courted by different men who had the propensity to go on their bended knees, declaring undying love for her beauty. Truthfully, these superficial men really did not know much about her. They were just blinded by her beauty. It baffled her how they could claim to love her and go to so much lengths to please her when they absolutely know nothing about her. She was getting tired of all the attention, in all honesty.

They called her the popular of the season. "_Popular, smushular if you ask me,_" Hermione thought. _"Frankly, it is not worth all this trouble of silly men troppling all over themselves trying to vie for my attention. It isn't as if any one of them interest me in anyway." _Well... only one man has caught her attention, "That infuriating man," she muttered. He was the only man that she remembered after months of being in London. And, it wasn't good thoughts that circled through her mind when she thought of him too.

Hermione sighed. _Here we go again, _she thought as Lord Camden, one of the most devoted of her beaus went down on his knees and began to recite the most horrendous poems she has ever heard in her entire life.

_**"When will this ever end?" **_Hermione thought as she plastered a smile on her face.


End file.
